Team Killer
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: From the producers of:Hilltop high, In the Dark, and New to Jasper high... Team killer... Warning: strong language, blood, gore, and drug and alcohol usage (high chance this may become M) (Co. writers: Alpha Andrew and Easton the Zeta)


"Sam...where'd you get this shit at?" Mark asked rolling another bud.

Sam chuckled and took his bud out and said "Robert man, he's got a faaarm of dis stuff...I stole it."

"Haha wow man that's hard core man"

"thanks man."

Sam is a large chunky wolf with light brown fur and a little white here and there, he also has dark blue eyes. He's wearing a red jacket, shirt, shoes, and bandana. Mark is short and scrawny with dark brown fur and eyes. He's wearing the same thing except he has a red 'Hilltop High' baseball cap instead of a bandana. They are both hippies and are somewhere in Hardwood Forest in their shack. It was a small little shack in the middle of the woods, they had kept it largely a secret, but why wouldn't they? They had enough weed to keep snoop lion busy for ages.

"Aww man, I've gotta take a leak." Sam said getting up causing a ton of MountainDew cans to fall on the floor. Sending them in every direction, clanging and banging everywhere.

"Hey man be carful it's dark, here take this." Mark said throwing a flashlight at him smacking him directly in the forehead.

"Ow! Dude what the hell!?"

"Sorry man I'm high I can't throw that good when I'm high." he said letting smoke come out of his nose. Sam's on the baseball team at Hilltop but you couldn't tell from how he was acting now.

Mark walked outside where their truck is parked and random junk was scattered around. Everything from tires to bathtubs. Mark walked over to a bush, beginning to do the deed, not knowing that he's being watched from the trees.

While his friend relieved himself Sam was sitting in his spot, flipping through a Playboy when he hears his friend cry for help.

"Sam!" As he hears his name yelled he leaps to his feet. He quickly scans the ground, looking for something to protect himself if he needs, after a few seconds of looking he grams a pipe off the ground and runs to help his friend.

"Mark!?" he yelled out "Mark where are you man this ain't funny!"

"Yes it is!" Mark said turning on the flashlight under his chin scaring the living s*** out of Sam.

"Ah! Damn it man! What the hells wrong with you man!?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Sam shook his head and walked back to their shack. He looked the shack up and down, if someone were to find it they'd just think it had been abandoned ages ago, garbage everywhere, barely any paint left and a host of other issues.

Mark snickered, turned, and unzipped his pants in front of the bushes and a couple seconds later he felt something warm and sticky running down his left leg. He adjusts himself so he would stop peeing on himself but even when he turns his body it still flows down. Wait... Piss isn't sticky... He quickly looks down at it and is able to get a small glint of red from a light coming from the shack. It was blood.

Mark looked at his groin and noticed he wasn't holding anything and then the pain hit him he let out a terrifying scream that could be heard from miles around. Then something grabbed him and pulled him into the bush.

Sam had fallen asleep but after hearing that he was wide awake. He ran to the window and saw Mark's flashlight on the ground, but what he didn't see is the blood on it.

He opened the window and yelled "Hey Mark, If this is another one of your stupid tricks, I ain't fallen for that shit!" He tilts his head and waits for a response, but none comes.

Ten minutes passed and Sam was getting worried. His eyes darted around the area outside, he couldn't see anybody. He looked out again and the flashlight was gone. Sam scratched the back of his head and said "Screw it."

He had another flash light in his hands and was walking over to where his friend was. He heard a sound in front of him. He turned his light to see a five foot four shadow.

"ok, haha you've had your laugh man now let's get inside...dude?" Sam says as he walks forward and realizes that there were two vines hanging from the branches above. There was blood all over his pants and he had a large cuts and slashes all over his body. The cuts were oozing blood, the crimson liquid staining his clothes.

Sam dropped his flashlight. "Holy shit..." He backed up and then he ran into something.

He turned around and as he does he is met by a six foot tall wolf with white and silver fur. He had a red tank top, gray jeans, a black one strap backpack over his left shoulder and black tennis shoes. Bandages were wrapped from his shoulders to his wrists and also from his calves to his ankles. He had a gold chain hanging around his neck with what looked like an ankh dangling from it and on his face was a white mask that lacks the distinct features of the face, no complexion, nose, teeth and you couldn't even see the eyes behind it. he was covered blood or actually from head to toe, it was mainly concentrated on and around his chin, neck, shoulders and down the front of his top. Lastly he had bullet wounds in his left and right shoulders, lower right, and left thigh.

Sam was going to scream until the wolf pulled out a machete, crimson stained with fresh blood, the long blade tapering in spots to give it a lighter feel and a quicker swing. The killer let out a shallow breath and right before Sam could call for help he was decapitated. Sam's body fell to the ground. The killer then stabbed his body continuously until his mask, hands, and legs were drenched in Sam's blood.

The killed pulled his machete out of Sam's cruces, making a sickening squishing sound as he pulled it out. He slowly and calmly walked over and cut the vines the were holding Mark up, the body falling to the ground with a heavy thud. He put his bloody weapon back into it's sheath, proceeding to grab both bodies and then slowly dragging them into the woods leaving a trail of blood...

Froster productions presents, in association with King Of The Hill films and Easton action film maker...

Team Killer.


End file.
